


That Night

by Jandeera



Series: A Long Way From Home Alternate Universe [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jandeera/pseuds/Jandeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after the morning of 'And the Morning After'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

Ecthelion returned to the rooms he was current sharing with his son and newest captain, after a rather successful day negotiating the prices of the horses he was after. A smile adorned his face as he entered the room. Stretched out in two of the arm chairs in front of the fire were his miscreants, fast asleep. Both of whom, according to the guards stationed outside their door, hadn’t even attempted to leave. Going over to Denethor, he gently shook him awake.

“Ada. Everything alright?”

“Everything is fine ion nin. I’ll be dining with Thengel tonight, and I have organised for dinner to be brought down here to you. Don’t wait up for me; I’ll probably be talking with Thengel till quite late.”

“Thanks for letting me know, Ada. See you tomorrow.”

And with a quick kiss to the top of Denethor’s head, Ecthelion was gone again. 

Thorongil opened his eyes. “Well that rather destroys that plan then.”

“So what do we try for tomorrow?”

“I have a plant extract that itches when it comes in contact with skin?”

“Excellent. Thoron, I believe that this is the beginning of a partnership that will go down in the history books.”


End file.
